villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hans Zeller (Sound of Music)
Hans Zeller is the main antagonist of the 1959 musical The Sound of Music and its 1965 film adaptation. He started out as the mayor of the Austrian city of Salzburg, but later became the new Gauleiter of Austria following the Anschuluss (Austria's annexation into Nazi Germany in 1938). He is also the bitter nemesis of Captain Georg Von Trapp (one of the protagonists). He was portrayed by the late Ben Wright in the film. Role Zeller first appeared at a veteran party that Captain Von Trapp and his governess Maria (the other protagonist) have arranged for their fellow Austrians. However, he is discomforted in seeing the Austrian flag displayed on the hallway and witnessing Von Trapp's children singing to the audience. As the Captain receives praise for his children's performance by several guests, Zeller calls Von Trapp an 'ostrich' before gloating that the Anschuluss is coming, meaning that Austria would be taken over by Nazi Germany in no time, and that he would have to get his family to sing for the Nazis. Von Trapp then responded by claiming that Zeller would end up being the entire 'trumpet section' if the Nazis do take over Austria, a statement that left Zeller flattered. However, Zeller's prediction became true as Austria was annexed into Nazi Germany, several days after Von Trapp and Maria were married. Appointed as the new Gauleiter of Austria by Adolf Hitler, Zeller is assigned to maintain Nazi order around Austria at all costs with a Nazi lieutenant Karl as his right-hand man. During preparations of the Salzburg Music Festival, Zeller confronted Von Trapp's closest friend Max Detweiller, who is busy preparing Von Trapp's children for the festival. Zeller then assured to Max that despite the efforts that the Von Trapp family is providing in their opposition to the Nazis, things in Austria will be the same as usual. To ensure of this, he gets the local delivery boy Rolf Gruber to deliver a telegram to Von Trapp, detailing an offer for the Captain to accept a commission in the Kriegsmarine (the Nazi Navy) at the German Naval base at Bremerhaven. Though Von Trapp received the message, he has no intention in joining the Nazis, but anticipating that he wouldn't accept the offer, Zeller has several Nazi officers to surround the Von Trapp estate, catching the family trying to flee in their car. However, the clever Von Trapp states that he's actually delivering his family for the Festival tonight, with Max presenting out the concert program list to prove the Captain's point. Realizing that it would be much of a little delay, Zeller reluctantly allows this by giving them an escort to the Festival, stating that he will force the Captain to go to Bremehaven for the commission afterwards. During the festival, Zeller watches as the entire audience is wooed by the family's singing voices, much to his annoyance. The Von Trapp family then concludes their performance with their famous song "So Long" before exiting the stage. During the awards ceremony, Max gave the Von Trapp family enough time to flee from the auditorium by presenting out awards to the runner-ups, just as a Nazi officer informs that the family has fled. Realizing this, an angry Zeller has his Nazi guards to patrol the city and track down the Von Trapps. Eventually, their search reaches to an end in a church, where Rolf spots the Von Trapp family before alerting the guards. Fortunately, several of the nuns took the opportunity to sabotage the Nazis' vehicles, allowing the Von Trapps to escape to Switzerland while Zeller and his men tried in vain to start up their cars. It is unknown what happened to Zeller following the Von Trapps' escape as he wasn't seen or heard from again. Quotes Trivia *A key difference between the movie and the play: **In the play, Zeller had German Admiral von Schreiber to survey the Von Trapp estate and confront the Captain of his decline to join the Nazi Navy. **In the movie, Zeller decided to personally survey the Von Trapp estate and confront the Captain of his decline to join the Nazi Navy. Category:Nazis Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Elitist Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Live Action Villains Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Warlords Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Wealthy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Fanatics